Time To Run
by WickedRegalDearie
Summary: Regina has been trapped in an abusive relationship for far to long.


**A/N I was in the middle of writing another story and this idea came to me, So that is abandoned at the moment. **

**I did not use Grammarly or a Beta on this so all mistakes are my own. **

**Warning: Abuse **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own OUAT**

**I just accidently deleted this so I am quickly reposting. Sorry, I do plan on adding another chapter soon. **

Leopold has always had a temper. Regina looks in the mirror and grimaces at the bruise on her cheek. It wasn't her fault she was late getting home. She wasn't hiding anything from him and sure as hell wasn't having an affair, Henry had just forgotten to tell her he was out of fish food, and a quick trip to the pet store turned into an hour when Regina's kind nature got the best of her and she helped a single mom change a flat tire. Telling Leo the truth would only have made him mad at Henry. _The boy needs to be more responsible. He doesn't need that damn aquarium anyways. _ Regina couldn't risk that. Leo has never hurt Henry but as Henry gets older Regina worries the day will come he will lose his temper on her son. So she lied.

A marriage full of lies.

Applying her makeup more generously today to cover the bruise Regina thinks about leaving again. It isn't really an option. Where would she go? Her mother disowned her when she had Henry at age eighteen. She hasn't seen her father since her 16th birthday. He took her to lunch that day and told her that he was leaving her mother. He was sorry, she understood and told him it was okay. Anyone who knows Cora couldn't blame him for leaving. He offered, even begged Regina to go with him. But she was in love, Daniel was her soulmate they were meant to be together forever, and what was a few more years with Cora when they had plans to take off the day after they graduated. But a week before graduation a drunk driver hit them on the driver's side and killed Daniel instantly.

She was a young single mother before she knew it. Struggling with a baby and two jobs. Staying at different friends houses, moving along home to home and wearing out her welcome quickly because Henry had colic and cried constantly causing Regina who was stricken with grief over losing Daniel and a touch of postpartum to just cry along with him.

Meeting Leo at first seemed like a blessing, he was older and financially stable, a decorated police officer no doubt going to be captain someday, and he seemed to adore Henry. Regina felt smitten, attracted to the idea of being taken care of and giving her son a good life. It wasn't long after Henry's first birthday that Regina was pregnant again. Leo proposed and they were married quickly. She was barely 20 he was 35. She took on the role of trophy wife quickly. Leo wanting to go out to parties and show her off. Regina enjoyed it for a while, the attention and new friends she was making. But when she was about 4 months along Regina refused a drink from Leo's current captain. He yelled at her on the way home and began hitting her once the babysitter left.

Thinking about it now that is when she should have left, she never should have accepted his apology or lied to the doctors about having fell. Leo didn't even stay with her during the D&C.

It has been 10 years now that they have been married, 10 years, a broken nose, three miscarriages, and a gaping hole in her heart. Henry has luckily never witnessed Leo's temper but with age comes more curiosity and hiding the bruises isn't easy when they are on her face.

Rubbing more makeup on she opts to just look more ridiculous today than to let on to Henry that something may be wrong.

This is not happening, not again. How did I forget to lay out chicken to unthaw? Regina rushes around the kitchen trying to prepare supper while hot water runs over the package of chicken breast. She can bake it tonight instead or fry it. Hopefully Leo won't mind too much, she occasionally makes a healthier supper and he gripes but eats anyways. Deciding to make some steamed vegetables and biscuits knowing that won't take long.

Supper came together fast with just minutes to spare, Leo came home and didn't even look at her. Eating in silence and taking himself to bed. Regina likes it when his day is more physically exhausting. She doesn't dread crawling in to bed next to him when she knows he is to tired to push for sex.

Around 2am Leo woke up Regina, he was sick. He called into work and cursed her, blaming her chicken. That isn't the case, She and Henry are fine. Regina gets him some medicine and a glass of water. She doesn't like when Leo misses work, he stays inside and criticizes the way she cleans, criticizes her for watching soap operas, and of course her cooking. She usually makes herself and Henry a salad for lunch but if Leo is home he will expect a meal, fit for a king, Breakfast, Lunch, and Supper. Regina went back downstairs and laid on the couch to finish her nights sleep.

Regina got back a little late from her jog this morning. She had decided to run an extra two miles, taking the long way home. Regretting her choice as soon as she turned onto her street and saw Leo's car still in the driveway. She forgot he was home sick. She sped up hoping Henry slept in this morning. But reaching the front porch she could hear Leo screaming over Henry's loud music and she knew she was too late. How did she forget he was home sick? Regina threw open the door and took the stairs two at a time trying to hurry to Henry but froze when she heard a loud crash, the music stopped, so undoubtedly his stereo is shattered but then she hears Henry scream NO and another crash followed by sobs as Leo storms out his room holding out his arm stopping Regina from going to him _"Do NOT coddle the boy, leave him be. Go make me some breakfast. "_ Regina hesitates, hates him for putting her in that position but turns back and walks down the staircase. _"Clean up that mess Boy!"_ Regina can hear the sobbing from Henry's room and it is breaking her heart the second the shower turns on she hurries up the stairs to his room.

Regina over looks the broken stereo and her face falls to the shattered aquarium. All his fish lay dead inside a shoebox as Henry slowly picks up pieces of glass while tears stream down his face. Regina walks over and scoops him into her arms. He is really about too big to carry but he is her baby and right now he needs her. Carrying him across the room she sits on the bed and tries to sooth him. Telling him everything will be okay, Maybe he can get a new pet, It wasn't his fault, Then she finds herself leaning down and whispering in his ear _"I don't know how yet, but we are going to leave. And we will never come back to him. He won't hurt us anymore."_ Henry stops crying and looks up at her with his big brown eyes for a minute. Without saying a word he wraps his arms tightly around her neck and says _"Thank you_."

A few seconds later the shower turns off and Henry jumps out of her lap. Wiping his face with his hands and rubbing his nose on his pajama shirt he says _"I'm okay mom, go."_ Regina walks over and kisses his cheek then hurries downstairs to remove the biscuits from the oven. She reaches behind the canned vegetables and pulls out two cans of sausage gravy pouring them in a bowl and putting it in the microwave. Leo won't know the difference this morning. Hiding the empty cans in the bottom of the trash she walks over to set the table.

Breakfast was silent. It was a relief when Henry finished and asked _"can I be excused?"_ Regina spoke up quickly and said Yes. Before Leo could say otherwise.

Regina sat at the table long after Leo retired to watch tv and Henry went upstairs to finish cleaning his room. She was deep in thought. She told Henry they were leaving. Why? He is so happy, she can't take that away from him. She does need to leave Leo but how when she has no family to turn to? No Friends. How when she has no real work experience? No trade. She is a good mom. that is her job. Leo didn't want her to work and she gladly accepted years ago. Now she regrets it, She realizes now he was trapping her.

She does have some money saved, Leo would throw a fit if he knew she had so much cash. But she coupons and shops sales, budgets extremely well, even though they have the money to spend frivolously, she doesn't. Something has always told her to save for a rainy day. Ever since her first miscarriage she has saved, a few bills in a tampon box under the bathroom sink the rest under the lose floor board in the pantry. Leo rarely enters the kitchen and has never stepped foot in the pantry. The kitchen is her territory and she likes it this way. She knows by now she must have three or four thousand dollars saved not enough to last but enough to get somewhere far away and get a place. After setting up utilities and buying furniture they would sink fast if she didn't have a job.

That's what stops her, getting a job. Even if she got away, Leo could find her. Track her social security number and force her to return home to him. She shouldn't of gotten Henry's hopes up. She can't leave. Leopold would find them. His job gives him the means to find her. She fights back the tears filling her eyes. Glossing them over and making everything blurry. She thinks of Daniel and they begin to fall. She gets up and takes the back staircase upstairs (God forbid Leo catch her crying) she goes to the shower and lets the water wash all her tears away.

It's been two weeks and Regina hasn't mentioned leaving to Henry and he hasn't mentioned it to her. But they are at the mall and walk past a suitcase with Batman on it and Henry stops to look at it. Regina turns back when she realizes he isn't next to her anymore she sees him at the store window and she walks back, Anything with Batman catches his attention Regina is in a hurry and says _"come-on Henry, what do you need a suitcase for anyways?"_ His face falls to disappointment and at first Regina doesn't realize why. Then she does but it's too late. Henry is backing away from her with tears in his eyes and runs off. She hurries after him yelling for him to stop but it's pointless with all the people there and she can't catch him in her heels. He is to fast and it's a crowded Saturday afternoon. Regina does the only thing she can think of and notifies security. The mall goes on lockdown until Henry is found over an hour later hiding in the men's restroom. Thankful he is okay but livid he took off, Regina grounds him. Henry is mad too, calling her a liar and saying she doesn't care about him. Henry runs to his room and Regina goes to the kitchen. Embarrassed beyond words at the commotion her son caused. The lockdown would be on the news and Leo would be furious if he found out it was Henry responsible. In a town where neither she nor Leopold was from Blanchard was an important name. Leopold Blanchard made sure that was associated with wealth and power. Henry won academic awards when it was determined he wouldn't be good at sports. It was pointless, Leo probably already knew, Regina was frantic at the store and there had to be at least one person who recognized her. One person who thought it was a smart idea to tell the boy's father of his actions, tell the police chief of the missing boy at the mall.

The front door slams shut startling Regina, _"BOY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"_ Regina hurries to intercede as Henry walks slowly down the stairs. Leo looks at Regina and asks _"What happened today?"_ She tries her best to brush it off as a fluke, _"Leo it was my fault. I lost Henry for a minute, when I didn't see him I panicked. I forgot he told me he was going to the bathroom but before i knew it we were on lockdown."_ Leo walks over staring at Regina, eyes locked. He raises his hand slapping her so hard she falls to the floor.

Henry runs down the stairs lunging at Leo hitting in him the stomach with his tiny fists but Leo just shoves him down next to Regina and screams _"This was your fault, remember that."_ devastation washed over the poor boys face, at the realization of what he caused.

His mom had lied to protect him. Leopold would have surely hit him if his mom hadn't interceded. Henry was to smart for his own good, all the pieces fit together in his head. Leo hits his mom, this wasn't the first time. The occasional bruise he would ask about, or the way his mom didn't argue or disagree with him ever. He had seen domestic violence in movies, they even studied it in health class during their brief section on bullying. He never saw the signs.

Leo left into the living room turning on the tv. Henry crawled across the floor to his mother crying, hugging her and apologizing.

Regina wanted to be strong but couldn't. She cried along with him because his childhood was officially over. He wouldn't be able to be a child, daydream, play, or throw a tantrum and run from his mother like normal boys. He now would always worry about the consequences to his every action. Regina hated Leo for what he has done. Hated him even more. Everything is suddenly so much more real now that Henry knows exactly what has gone on all these years.

**one month later**

Regina and Henry are driving home from the science fair which Henry took first place at. Regina is so proud, her son is so bright. Really he gets it from Daniel. Daniel got straight A's and loved to read. All Regina managed to get an A in was Art and PE. she managed to keep a C in all other classes. Regina missed art, she loves to draw and paint. she is a good photographer too. All of a sudden she hits something hard and feels the tire flatten._ "Shit_"

_"Momm!"_

_" Henry I am sorry, but it is late and there are not even street lights through here for me to even see what I am doing."_

A car pulls up behind her bright lights blinding her. _"Henry stay in here and take my phone. Any problems and you call Leo immediately."_ He may be a bastard but he always answers his phone.

Regina steps out and is met by a man standing in front of her. _"Car troubles Milady?"_

_"It's just a flat tire, my husband is on his way"_

It's pitch black she still can't see his face. _"Well I better hurry then."_

Regina has no time to react before the man grabs her, covering her face with a cloth that smells of some sort of cleaner. Regina blacks out her last thoughts consumed of Henry. Praying he stays safe.


End file.
